


MALEC. ➰ THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW.

by morgemuffel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgemuffel/pseuds/morgemuffel
Summary: MALEC - main topics: fears, love and other feelings.-> Sometimes you unconsciously face your biggest fears.That's what happens to Alec & unfortunately not even Magnus can help him.#what scares you? #so authoritative #parabatei





	MALEC. ➰ THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story takes place after the training scene in season 3Bx12.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever and my native language is not English so don't be too hard on me :)   
> Critics are always welcome though, I would like to improve my "English" writing skills.  
> Sooo have fun with my story. :)

_"Alec, you're such an idiot," the Shadowhunter mumbles. "Why do you always put yourself in such stupid and embarrassing situations?" "Yeah you're a fearless Shadowhunter and head of the New York Institute but why couldn't you listen to your gut instinct?" "You don't start running right away just because you've learned how to walk."_

Alexander Lightwood is tied to a massive pole behind his back. There was not the slightest possibility to get out of this uncomfortable position over time. Unfortunately it was dark that's why he identified his attacker too late. He feels the warm hairy and long legs that felt along his stomach. "Damn it Lightwood, don't let your fear get the upper hand." he muttered. But it was too late. Alec had no chance the panic came over him. His heart was racing and he could literally feel how the air was getting thinner.

* * *

"Jace?" Clary asks for the fifth time now. The couple was lying relaxed and satisfied in Jace's bed at the New York Institute. Well at least until a minute ago when Jace suddenly fell into a kind of trance. She reaches for her stele to activate the healing iratzerune, cause her psycho brother had to tell her in the most macabre way that he misses her. After the rescue of Clary from the clutches of her crazy murderous brother Jonathan, the right time for her first time with Jace had finally come today. All the dramas of the last few weeks felt so surreal and far away. She didn't want these dramas to start all over again and destroy this wonderful moment. Thankfully Jace didn't noticed the carved words: **-I MISS YOU-** on her arm which where slowly fading away, while he was still stepped away and staring into the air.

_-It is an anxious and at the same time overwhelming feeling. Dull, barely noticeable and yet completely present. Concern mixed with mild panic. Like that unpleasant feeling in school before an exam you haven't prepared for. A racing heartbeat, nervousness and then the fear that gradually became noticeable. Jace immediately recognized the symptoms that slowly spread out in his body like a ghastly fog and demanded his attention.-_

Clary sits in an upright position, as she is now getting a bit unsure. "Where was her boyfriend with his thoughts, hadn't he liked it? No, Clary stop drive yourself crazy, you don't need that, Jace loves you and you could see it in his eyes, he definitely liked it." She quickly pushed the thought aside and nudged Jace slightly. He flinches as if he had just awakened from a dream. It's Alec he informed her in a worried tone and got up. There was something wrong with his Parabatei. "I feel his fear, we have to go!"

* * *

Magnus was lost in thought standing in front of his 18th-century oak cabinet looking for a whip. He had no idea that Alec was facing his greatest fear right now. Lost in thought and humming to himself, Magnus rummaged in his closet. On some days he could hardly believe his luck. How was it possible that he Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn was blessed with the most wonderful and yet best-looking Shadowhunter in the world? Yes, it took Alec some time to finally regain his sexuality and confess his love for Magnus. But honestly Alec was worth the wait and besides that, he had made his love for Magnus very clear in front of everyone at his *near-wedding* with Lydia. He belongs to Magnus and Magnus belongs to him. Since then, they had gone through a lot together. From fighting dangerous and overly evil demons like Lillith up to tricky dinners with Alec's mother Maryse and a nightmare bringing stew. Magnus knew that he had hit the jackpot with having Alec as his boyfriend and that they were able to master every hurdle and challenges. Alec didn't judge Magnus for who he was. Even when he admitted that his father was no one less than the Greater Demon Asmodeus also known as the Prince of Hell, he was unimpressed. Alec gave Magnus the love he had been waiting for all these centuries, for his whole life, and even much more. Magnus vowed to show his Shadowhunter every day how grateful he was and thanked the universe for the love it had brought to him. He would show Alec his love as often as he could in any possible way.

Although Magnus was more experienced in relationships than his partner. Alec never ceased to surprise him over and over again. Just like today as the couple was about to freshen up the rusty fighting techniques of the Warlock in the training room of the Institute. Now that Magnus had traded his powers as well as his immortality to Asmodeus, he wanted to be able to defend himself without his innate powers. Of course, Alec didn't know that Magnus was personally trained several years ago by Grand Master Mitsuyo Maeda. And of course, Magnus enjoyed bringing his astonished Alexander into the most unlikely positions, provoking him, flirting with him and keeping him confused whenever he could. He didn't expect Alec, who was so uptight and uncertain in the past, to seize the opportunity and push him against the cold pillar, kiss him passionately and wildly in this public area. _“That was way out of his comfort zone wasn't it?“_ So far, they've only had exchanged gentle kisses and even during sex, they remained on the flower-vanillia-level. Not that Magnus would complain. The sex with Alec was despite his lack of experience, to describe it in just one word: absolutely fantastic, incredibly hot and mind-blowing sex. Ok... it couldn’t be described with one word. So when he then pantingly suggested to hold his thought and move the whole action into his bedroom, Magnus could hardly hide his astonishment. And he was even more surprised by his demanding and dominant way Alec let him feel in bed. Even though Magnus was topping as he mostly did, and setting the pace of the thrusts, Alec grabbed his hips and pulled him harder and faster towards him. At the thought of their sexual activities earlier this day, Magnus went through a comforting shudder.

**"MA...GNUUUS...!" He suddenly heard Alec yelling his name in panic. "I'm not ready to... Oh god MAAAAG...NUUS, where are you why do you need so long?!"**

Magnus reached for the whip he finally spotted in the back of the cupboard and rolls his eyes. “Why was Alec all at once so impatient?“ At the Slouvaki truck in Queens an hour ago, he told Magnus they should slow down and savor such unique moments, otherwise they would not even remember them in the future. And after Clary finally got back safely to the institute, Alec became even bolder and made a suggest to Magnus in the presence of everyone, whispering in his sexy seductive voice, he would like to heat up their pillow talk with these whip-games like in that one vampire movie. When, according to this statement, Magnus only stared at him incredulously and unable to move. Alec added mischievously and sweet, "Unless you dare to spank a Shadowhunter's ass." The realization that Alec dared to share such lascivious thoughts in public with him at the institute turned him on so badly. Magnus only grinned promising and denied himself to point out that Alec probably mistook the film and meant 50 Shades of Gray and not Twilight. The portal to Magnus' Loft was open in seconds. Magnus wouldn't miss the opportunity to indulge his Alexander with sensuous blows and taut pats, with his slender leather whip.

**MAAAAAGNUUUS! I swear by the angels if you don't move your sexy ass into this room right now it was the last time we tried something like this!**

"So authoritative, Alexander." Magnus chuckles as he heads for the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how the door handle of the loft was pushed down and Jace and Clary stuck their heads into the living room. "Where is he?" Jace yelled completely out of breath. "Izzy said you left the institute together, Clary adds with a gasp." Magnus stopped as if rooted to the spot, caught red-handed only wearing his black silk boxer shorts, gave Jace an annoyed and questioning look. At the same time he tried to hide the whip unobtrusively behind his back. It was clear that Alec's annoying brother managed once again to destroy an intimate moment. For that he was Alec's Parabatei, he was clearly missing the sensitivity to find an appropriate time whenever he wanted to talk to Alec. "Knocking is not your strength isn't it?" Magnus replied frustrated. Clary, who starts to understand the situation, blushes and tries to pull back Jace on his arm towards the exit. "Jace I think there's a mistake here, she grins sheepishly." Jace shakes his head timidly, "Naah, No, No... I'm feeling it he is scared, he's full of fear and panic," Jace contradicts. "Are you forcing him to do something he doesn't want to? " At that moment, a fearful scream echoes throughout the loft.

**AAAAAH! MAAAGNUS! PLEASE!**

Alec wind under the touch of his archenemy. Why does Magnus need so long and with whom is he speaking out there? Sure, this whole tie him to the bed thing was his idea. He thought trying something new doesn't hurt right? He always wanted to know if the rumors about pleasure and pain were true. Besides Magnus was only too pleased to use his old whip again after so many years. But who could have known that one of Magnus' ingredients for his potions would break out of his office, which funnily enough had to be a hairy, disgusting spider and find his way to their bedroom. Alec's greatest fear was now walking up and down on his stomach with relish, and in that position he couldn't possibly reach for his Stele to at least activate the fearless rune. He felt so helpless and ashamed that such a small creature could intimidate him so much.

* * *

Finally Magnus stormed into the room with Jace and Clary in tow. "Oh, shit I was prepared for everything except this!" Jace blurted out, he could only suspect how Alec was feeling right now. Not only did he have a huge spider on his belly, but also the fact that he was tied half naked to Magnus' bed and knew that Jace would withhold this moment forever. Magnus made a graceful gesture to let his magic play, then paused as it occurred to him that he no longer had those powers. Unexpectedly Clary spoke. "Alec... do not move now," she said in a low monotone voice as she walked towards him. She took a jewelry box from Magnus' dressing table and tore off a page from the GQ magazine that lay next to it. She sneaked quietly toward the spider, then slowly placed the box over the spider so that the animal sat roughly in the middle. Then she gently pushed the sheet of paper under the box. With a triumphant smile, she lifted the jewelry box up in the air and handed over the animal to Magnus. Alec let out a relieved sigh. "That's not how I've imagined this new experience" he mumbled embarrassed and blushed. Jace refused to comment the whole situation this time because he felt how much his parabatei was ashamed. Instead, he took Clary by the hand. Let's give these two lovebirds a bit privacy, after all, we were pretty busy too. Clary grinned contentedly and said "hmm.. I guess I deserve a new sketchbook, what do you think?"

* * *

 

After the two had left the loft, Magnus relieved Alec from his chains, well in this case from his bathrobe belt. They sat there for a moment, just in silence until Magnus spoke up, ashamed. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I should have known something was wrong." Alec looked at him stunned. "You don't have to apologize for anything Magnus, I'm the one to apologize, I'm so sorry, I'm such a wimp that I'm scared of this little crawly animals, I hope you're not too ashamed of me being your boyfriend. " he said subdued. It's exactly these moments that showed Magnus how great his boyfriend really was. Even after being confronted with his greatest anxiety, he is convinced he had failed. How could it be that he didn't see how great he is? And it was this kind of innocent ignorance which made him so pure and amiable "Alexander ..." Magnus began in a gentle firm voice. Believe me when I tell you that you didn't do anything wrong and you could never disappoint me. You are the bravest and most fearless person I know and I could not be more proud of calling you my boyfriend." Alec still smiled a little uncertainly as he asked. "So maybe we can stay a little longer on this flower-vanillia-level?" Magnus giggled in amusement as he nodded affirmatively. Alec visibly relaxed again and pulled Magnus into a passionate and heartfelt kiss."I love you, Magnus" he said. And I love you Alexander, "Magnus replied.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
